Prodigious
This is the forty-first episode of Die Another Day. Story The group stood beside the piles of bodies. They didn’t know who did it, or why. “This place is giving me the creeps,” Rex states, “We should leave.” “You got that right,” Jack replies. The group then leaves the Baxter plant and they head to Central Base to free their friends. Meanwhile, at Central Base, Daniel, Connor, Carlos, and Erik are taken to the head of Systrike, Phillip Bragg. “I see you’ve tried to get away from me,” Phillip states, “Not this time. Take them to the reconditioning camp. And, I see someone new among you.” “This is Daniel Moore,” Ryan replies, “He’s Connor’s brother.” “Have him taken to the initiation camp,” Phillip replies, “We could use someone like him.” The guards take Connor, Carlos, and Erik to the reconditioning camp and Daniel is taken to the conditioning camp. Daniel finds himself in a massive group of people, the vast majority of which were white men. Daniel also sees Confederate flags hanging in various places. He sits down in the middle. The lights darken as the monitor starts and a man’s face appears on the screen. “I am Phillip Bragg. I am the leader of Systrike,” Phillip’s states in a booming voice, “We are the protectors of this great state. We will return it to its former glory. This is white man’s territory, and white men shall rule. We must instill our powerful might upon this land, and have all who resist us bow down to our glory. WE ARE SYSTRIKE!” “WE ARE SYSTRIKE!” Everyone shouts in unison. Connor, Carlos, and Erik were subject to the same video in their reconditioning camp, except their conditions were much worse than the new initiates. The reconditioning camp was like a prison. People lived in cold, damp cells, and there wasn’t much in terms of food. They are trying to psychologically break down an individual and only by joining Systrike once again will the torment end. The new initiates, on the other hand, had much better conditions. Nolan’s group has set up camp, waiting for the opportunity to break into Central Base and free their friends. They are also discussing plans. “What’s the layout of Central Base?” Rex asks. “Central Base is laid out in the shape of a star. The leader’s office is dead center. The initiation camp, the reconditioning camp, the mess hall, the storage area, and the living quarters each occupy one of the five points,” Nicole answers. “And, where would our friends be?” Michael asks. “Daniel would be in the initiation camp, while Connor, Carlos, and Erik would be in the reconditioning camp,” Nicole asks. “How do we get in?” Cassie asks. “There is an unprotected access hatch near the mess hall,” Nicole answers. “Let’s go now!” Nolan shouts. As night falls, the group walk over to Central Base. They walk over to the access hatch near the mess hall and they sneak in, being extra careful to not alert any guards. However, most of the guards are stationed in the various camps and near Phillip Bragg’s office. They decide to split up. Cassie, Michael, Melanie, Jack, and Miranda went to the reconditioning camp while Izzy, Nolan, Rex, and Nicole headed towards the initiation camp. Izzy, Nolan, Rex, and Nicole find Daniel in the training area, throwing javelins at a target. “I always wondered when you guys will be here,” Daniel states. “We’re busting you out,” Nolan replies. “Thank god,” Daniel replies. “Let’s go,” Nolan replies. The five of them run out and were about to escape when they were spotted by guards. Meanwhile, Cassie, Michael, Melanie, Jack, and Miranda find Carlos, Connor, and Erik in their cells. “Time to go,” Michael states. “Thank God,” Connor replies, “I always wondered when someone showed up to free us.” They bust out the three of them and they run towards the exit. They see the guards walk towards Izzy, Nolan, Rex, Nicole, and Daniel. “Oh no,” Miranda states, “They were caught.” Rex then pulls out a pistol. “I’ve got this,” Rex states. Rex then shoots and kills several guards. The group runs out as Rex continues firing and killing guards. “Rex, get out of there!” Miranda shouts. “I want to make sure that they escape safely,” Rex replies. They run away and watch as Rex is killed by Ryan. Eventually, they find themselves in a field. Connor then hugs Miranda. “I was wondering when you would come and free me,” Connor states. “You know I would have come,” Miranda replies. “I know that,” Connor replies, “I was wondering when you’ll come.” “ “We should get going,” Jack states, “Before Systrike finds us.” “Yeah, you’re right, Jack,” Nolan replies. They eventually arrive back at the group’s base. “Where’s Rex?” Ben asks. “Systrike killed him,” Nolan answers. “But, at least our friends are free,” Jack replies. “Yeah. Despite the loss of Rex, you succeeded in your mission of freeing Systrike’s captives,” Kyron replies. “I’ve got a group of people that are coming here,” Nicole states, “They are called Excelsior. They are against Systrike, just like we are.” “I can’t wait to meet them,” Tai replies. Michael, Jack, Tai, Nicole, and Kyron step out to greet the members of Excelsior, who had arrived in several armored trucks. A woman stepped out. “You must be Nicole Hanson, Michael North, Jack O’Connor, Tai Lewis, and Kyron Ford,” the woman states. “How do you know our last names?” Tai asks. “I see files on everyone on Systrike’s hit list. I’m Hannah by the way. I’m the leader of Excelsior.” “It’s nice to meet you. I’m the leader of this group,” Kyron replies. Kyron then shakes Hannah’s hand. A man walks in front of them. “I’m Wesley,” the man states, “I’m the head of Excelsior's tactical operations.” “It’s also nice to meet you,” Michael replies. “We have come to ask for your offer to forge an alliance,” Wesley replies, “It is imperative that we work together if we want the best chances of defeating Systrike and end their reign of terror.” “I accept your offer to forge an alliance,” Kyron replies. “Then that is settled,” Wesley replies, “Tomorrow, we will come back to schedule a plan of attack.” “Also, before you go, who killed all of those people at the Baxter Plant?” Michael asks. “We did,” Wesley answers, “We wanted to eliminate any Systrike threat that comes our way. We must be going.” Wesley and Hannah then leave with the rest of Excelsior. “Do you think that it is a good idea to join up with Excelsior?” Kat asks. “Yes, Kat,” Tai answers, “If we have any chance of defeating Systrike we have to join up with them.” “I hope so. I don’t want them double crossing us or anything like that,” Kat replies. “They’re not gonna do that,” Tai replies. Back at Central Base, Phillip looks at Rex’s body surrounded by other members of Systrike, including Ryan, the Head of Security, and Marlon, the head of the reconditioning camp. “They will pay for getting in our way,” Phillip replies, “And soon, Excelsior will be on their knees, begging to join us. I will see it that it will happen.” “What about the escaped prisoners?” Marlon asks. “Forget about them,” Phillip answers, “Excelsior is our primary target.” Cast *Kyron Ford *Tai Lewis *Izzy Welch *Tori Miller *Johnathan White *Casey *Melanie *Cassie Weathers *Daniel Moore *Molly *Kat *Michael North *Nolan *Rex *Phoebe *Kari Lewis *Ben Lewis *Chrissa Lewis *Connor Moore *Miranda Moore *Jack O'Connor *Carlos *Erik *Nicole Hanson *Hannah *Wesley *Phillip Bragg *Ryan *Marlon Deaths *Rex Trivia *First appearance of Hannah. *First appearance of Wesley. *First appearance of Excelsior. *First appearance of Phillip Bragg. *First appearance of Ryan. *First appearance of Marlon. *Last appearance of Rex. *Excelsior got its name from a quote said by Marvel Comics creator Stan Lee in the 2015 film Avengers: Age of Ultron. The name was intended as a tribute to Lee, who died on November 12, 2018.